A Party You'll Never Forget
by MoonAngel8915
Summary: {Complete} It's Serena's first party and who else is there to share it with her? None other than Darien Chiba! As promissed the shortest sequal in history is now up. Its just to rap things up. Injoy!
1. Your Invited

~*~ I don't own any of these characters. You know the rest and I won't repeat my self so read on and enjoy!~*~ 

Chapter 1-Your Invited

A bouncy blond skipped into the arcade. "Hi Andrew!" She said sitting down on a stool by the counter.

"Hey Serena. The usual?"

"Yep. Double the fries. I got a B+ on my book report!"

"Congratulations! Coming right up and the fries are on me."

"Thanks."

"So Serena ,what what book was it? Little Red Ridding Hood ?" A man about 19 joked.

"For your information it was a very big book." She bent down to get the book when the man ducked.

"Don't though your shoe at me again!"

"Shut-up Darien! I was getting the book!" She pulled out a book and set it on the table ,sliding it to Darien.

"The Scarlet Letter?"

"That's the book you did your report on?" Andrew asked returning with her food. Serena took a bite of her hamburger.

"Yep." She said with a full mouth.

"Wow! This is like an 11 or 12 grade book." Andrew said astonished. Darien was just staring at the book. He glanced at Serena, to the book ,and then Serena again.

"You read this?"

"Yes."

"Understood it?"

"Yes!"

"Who wrote the paper?"

"I did!"

"Impossible." 

"Possible and it happened!" She took the book.

"Who are you and what have you done with my meatball head?!" He shook her shoulders. "Tell me later. I have to go. Bye Andy." With that he was gone. Serena couldn't even get in a word.

"Why is he so mean Andrew? I never meant to hit him in the head with that paper. He only picks on me! It's not fair!"

"I don't know Serena." 'Maybe he likes her.' Andrew thought to him self. His train of thought was broken when he heard Serena say something. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were still having that party."

"Of course. You still coming right?"

"If I can get daddy to let me go. I'll see you later Andrew. I can't wait!"

"Bye Serena." 'I think I can use the party to help me.'


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter 2-Getting ready

"Hey you guy's going to Andrew's party tonight?" Serena asked bouncing into the temple, clutzing out on the last step.

"Would you be careful meatball head!" Ray yelled at Serena as she was getting up.

"I am pyro! It's these stupid steps!"

"Stop it you two! Now, what' this about Andrew?" Mina asked

"Are you going to Andrew's party tonight?"

"Of course!" Mina squealed. "Oh no! What will I where?"

"We don't have any scout business to talk about." Amy said closing her computer.

"I guess today's meeting is going to be a ..."

"Shopping spree!" They all chorused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mom I'm home!" Serena called as she walked through the door with two large bags from her shopping spree.

"Dinners on the table!" Her mother called back. Serena ran up to her room, dropped off her bags, and dashed for dinner.

"Mmmm...this is great.... mom." Serena said through bites.

"Thanks honey. So what's the new clothes for?"

"Well... Andrew is having a party and I was wondering if I could go?"

"Ok." Her father said.

"But daddy Andrew will be there and ... did you just say yes?"

"Yes. I trust Andrew. You can go. Be home by 11:00 p.m. or you can sleep over with Lizzy."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Serena hugged her father, mother, and even her little brother. She ran up stairs try on the new clothes. 'My first party wow!' 


	3. Getting There

~*~I didn't put this on the last chapter but you know the drill. All I own is the paper and led I used to write this story. Oh yeah, and my head. Also, I'm sorry about the chapters being so small. I can write forever and type crazy but when it comes to where I have to type what I wrote... I can't do it!~*~

Chapter 3-Getting There

It was 7:00p.m. Serena was dressed in her new clothes. She had a cute pink spaghetti strap shirt with a cute pair of flare jeans that had moons and stars at the bottom and at the belt line. Simple yet she looked much older in it. She wore pink eye shadow and pink lip stick. Her hair was done up in her usual 'meatballs'. She no longer looked 15 but about 17 or 18. She smiled at her reflection. 'I wonder what Andrew will say.'

"Serena! Time to go!" Her mother called. Serena ran down stairs and they headed to Andrews.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Remember 11:00 or call to tell your staying."

"I will mom. I have my call phone."

"Ok honey. Bye. Have fun!"

Serena walked up the steps. She could hear the music blaring. She rang the door bell. Just then Andrew answered the door.

"Hey did I invite you or did a friend tell you about this party?"

"Andrew it's me!"

"Sorry I don't remember inviting you but I can see why I did." He looked her up and down smiling slyly.

"Andrew James Furtauta! (That's how I think it's spelt and I made up the middle name!) Wait till I tell daddy! It's me, Serena!"

"Sere?! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Please don't tell your dad. He'll kill me."

"If you let me in I won't tell." Andrew helped her in.

"You look so much older."

"You like?"

"Partially. Tell me if any guy hits on you and I will kick them out."

"No need for the Andrew. I'll be just fine."

"Lizzy is at the DJ table." Serena made way there.

"Hey Lizzy!" She yield.

"Serena!" Lizzy yield back. Serena nodded her head vigorously. Lizzy motioned her to a back room.

"You look so much older!"

"I know. Andrew tried to hit on me!" Lizzy laughed.

"I bet he felt bad."

"Yep."

"Are the rest coming?"

"Probably ."

"Lets go dance!" Lizzy grabbed Serena's arm when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi Serena, it's Amy. Mina and I can't make it."

"Why?"

"Mina failed a test and her mom punished her. I'm tutoring her and we have to study."

"Aw! That's a bummer."

"Well, have fun Serena." Serena could hear Mina's whining in the background.

"To you too Ames. Bye." Serena hung up.

"Who was that?" Lizzy asked

"Amy and Mina can't make it."

"Aw that's to bad! Well, come on! Lets go dance!" Lizzy dragged her to the dance floor.


	4. The Party

~*~ You know the drill and I hate to repeat myself. The show must go on! ~*~

Chapter 4- The Party

Serena and Lizzy danced for an hour till Serena's cell phone went off again.

"Hello?" Serena answered breathlessly.

"Hey Serena it's me, Ray."

"Hey are you coming or what?"

"I can't. Grandpa is making me stay home and help cleanse the temple."

"Oh, sorry you can't come." Just then she heard another beep. "Hold on Ray someone is on the other line."

"That's ok. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow maybe."

"Ok, bye Ray." She pressed the button. "Hello?"

"It's (sneeze) Lita." 

"Are you ok?"

"I'm sick so I can't come to the party (sneeze)."

"Oh Lita! I'm sorry about that. Do you want me to come over?"

"No. (sneeze) You stay an - and (sneeze) and have fun."

"Hope you feel better."

"Th - tha -thanks (sneeze)" Serena heard the dial tone.

"I guess it's just you and me Lizzy." Serena turned around to find herself alone. 'Where did she go?' She thought to herself. Serena set out to find her. She looked all over down stairs and on the dance floor but there was no Lizzy in sight. She decided to look up stairs.

Serena got scared when she couldn't find Lizzy. She locked herself in the bathroom and began to cry. Just then, someone opened the other door, which she forgot to lock.

"Good thing this door wasn't locked." A girl giggled. Serena peaked out of the curtain. What she saw she wish she hadn't. Darien and some mystery girl were pressed together, kissing. Serena almost gagged but she couldn't help but wish that it were her pressed against him and not that other girl. 'Serena are you going crazy! This is Darien we are talking about. You hate him! Feel sorry for the girl for goodness sakes!'

"Darien why won't you kiss me back?"

"Karen we need to talk." Darien sat her down on the toilet seat.

"What kind of talk?" She said in a low, seductive voice.

"Stop Karen! I'm not falling for it. Other guys might but not me."

"Come on Darien. How can you resist?" She got up and pressed herself to him.

"Karen get off of me." He said through gritted teeth.

"You can't make me." She said. Darien took hold of her arms and pressed her down on the toilet seat.

"It's over Karen. I don't love you or even like you. I never did. Just get out here and leave me alone please."

"Fine but your missing out. And just so you know, I was just using you." With that, Karen stomped out and slammed the door. 'He just broke up with her. That's good for her. She don't deserve him.'

"Why do I keep doing this to myself? I know who I want but I'm to coward to ask her. She's right there in front of me." Darien said out loud to him self. Serena tried to sit down but knocked over a bar of soap. Darien jumped up. "Who's there?" Darien opened to curtain. "Serena?"

"Wow you know my first name."

"What are you doing in here? Have you been ... crying?"

"I couldn't find Lizzy so I locked my self in here but I forgot the other lock. Why do you care if I was crying?" She snapped standing up but slipping.

"Gosh Meatball head, a guy tries to be nice to you and you snap at them. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

"What's one?"

"My father wouldn't let and if I brought home and guy, other than Andrew, my dad would kill them." Darien laughed. "Ok, I'll give you that one Meatball head."

"Have fun Darien." Karen's voice was heard and a click.

"What did she mean by that?" Serena asked finally standing up and out of the bath tub. She tried to open the door. "Oh no." It was locked. Darien tried the other one. "We're locked in!"


	5. Lock Down and a Question Air

~*~ All characters do not belong to me. Boo hoo! Oh well, the show goes on! By the way I'm sorry about the such sort chapters I just can't type what I write. It takes to long but somebody has to do it.~*~

Chapter 5 -Lock Down and a Question Air

"Help! Lizzy! Andrew! Anybody!"

"Give it up Serena they can't hear us."

"I refuse to be locked in here with you of all people!"

"Being locked in here is no dream come true either! Just sit down would you." She sat down and pulled her knees close to her chest. Darien could hear her faintly mumbling something.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm trying not to look like a crybaby in front of you. I don't need another reason for you to tease me."

"Whatever Meatball head. I was just asking."

"Would you stop calling me that!" She yelled. 

"No!" He yelled back.

"Ugh!" Serena sat in the farthest corner of the room. She pulled out her star locket and opened it. She let out a deep and closed her eyes.

"That's pretty. It seems familiar. I know I have heard that song before." Darien scooted over to have a closer look. Serena eyed him oddly. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, never mind."

"No, tell me. What was that look for?"

"You couldn't have heard that song. Only my self and the people who have seen my locket have heard that song."

"But I know that melody." He closed his eyes and began to hum along to the tune. Serena closed the locket and put it away. "What now?"

"You can't know that song."

"Fine I don't know the song."

"Good." The two sat there, about 5 feet away from each other for about 15 minutes till Darien said something. "I just realized that I don't know that much about you and I have known you for almost a year now. Wow!" 

"So we don't talk much and when we do we end up in a fight."

"Ok well let's talk. What's your full name?" 

"Serena Usagi Tuskino. Yours?"

"Darien Mamoru Chiba. How old are you and when's your birthday?"

"I'm 15 and my birthday is June 30. Yours?"

"18 and my birthday is August 3. You ask the next question."

"Ok why did you date Ray?"

"Uhhhh ... Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes and truthfully."

"She's smart, beautiful, and ... ," He stalled. "It was a bet." He said quietly.

"What?!" Serena said in disbelieve.

"Guy's at school bet me $100 if I could get into her pants. That's why I dumped her."

"Did you ...?"

"No I lost the bet. Ray didn't deserve that. Those guys were sick. Ok my turn. Why do you have a crush on Andrew?"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. Answerer."

"Ok the reason I like Andrew is he is sweet, honest, and completely hot."

"And I'm not?"

"It's my turn to ask." She stood up. "Am I ugly?"

"Absolutely not."

"You're kidding."

"It's my turn. Ask me for your next turn. Do you think I'm hot?" Serena looked down and blushed. When she looked up, she was no longer blushing. "Why am I even talking to you?" She said almost yelling and she sat back down in a corner, farthest away from Darien. "Come on Serena. I answered yours." He tried to scoot closer to her but she just scooted farther away. "Ok I'm sorry. You don't have to answer." Serena looked up. "Were you kidding?"

"When?"

"When I asked if I was ugly and you said no."

"No I wasn't."

"How can you say that?" She got up and looked into the mirror. Darien stood behind her. "Well, for one," He started; "your hair is so beautiful and long. Your eyes are like little stars. And your smile," He tickled her ribs. "You can brighten anyone's day with that smile." Darien's arms remained around her waist. Serena made no attempt to move them but she did turn around.

"I'll admit you're cute. Maybe even fine but I will not say you're hot." Darien laughed and put his forehead to hers. "Ok then my Meatball head."

"Why are we so close?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't remember."

"Do you want to move?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Not really. Do you?" Darien swallowed hard. 'What am I doing? We shouldn't be like this!'

"I...I don't think so." She whispered. 'I don't want to move. He's so warm and his arms fit around me so well.' Just then a beeping came from Serena's purse. " My cell phone!" Reluctantly she left his embrace.

"Oh." Darien said solemnly.

"Oh no no no! Low battery! Just one call please!" Serena threw her phone back into her purse. Her attempt was futile. "I could have called Andrew but noooooo! I was to busy day dreaming!"

"About what?" Darien asked. " Or who I should say."

"Never mind! Just when I start to think your ok you become a jerk again."

"I just can't say anything right can I?" Darien said.  
"Not really."  
"Ok I'm sorry how can I make it up to you?"   
"Well...I have this knot in my neck. Could you get it out for me?"   
"Sure," Darien began to message her shoulders.  
"That feels good."  
"You know ....I don't know why I'm so mean to you."   
"I do."  
"Why then?"  
"Because I'm a ditzy, air headed, whining middle school kid."  
"Your not a kid.. You wouldn't be here if you were a kid. Your not a airhead you just need to try harder. Sometimes your late but when it counts your there and I quote that from Ray."  
"Ray didn't say that. She treats me almost as bad as you do. and she supposed to be my best friend. I don't know why."  
"Well, its true Amy said you have great potential."  
"When did you talk to Amy?"  
"We met up and a workshop."  
"Figures. You to are so smart. Amy tried to tutor me but I just didn't get it."  
"What did she tutor you in ? Maybe I can help."


	6. Late Night After The Party

~*~ Hello again! I hope you are enjoying the story. I am done writing it so now all I have to do is type it up. There are 2 more chapters. (Awww!) But don't worry I have a sequel. You're going to hate me when you see where I stop it. (Hee hee hee!) Well read on good readers. Have fun! ~*~

Chapter 6- Late Night

"So, 'X' equals 6 and 'Y' equals...?"

"12!"

"Correct!"

"I got it! Wow! It's so easy now!"

"See I knew you could do it."

"Thank you!" Serena gave him a hug.

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"We are actually acting like friends."

"We are now friends now... right?"

"Yes, we are friends and I'm very grateful to have you as a friend."

"I'm sure you have plenty others."

"Only Andrew and partially Lizzy. She has a crush on me." Serena giggled. "I know that."

"Andrew has been my only friend for as long as I can remember so I'm happy to have another one." He placed his lager hand over her smaller one and gave it a light squeeze. "How about you?" She looked at their locked and hands and then at his face. "So am I."

"Good. Well... " He looked at his watch. "It's about 11:30 p.m. Are you tired?" She nodded her head sleepily. He pushed her head gently to his lap. "Go ahead and get some sleep." He pushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." She whispered before drifting off to sleep. Darien stared down at Serena, stroking her hair.

"Why was I so mean to you? I guess I was jealous. You had so many friends and a loving family unlike me. I was a nobody. I only ever had one friend now. I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you the way I did." He kissed her forehead again. "A princess deserves better. Especially my princess. I can't believe you look even more beautiful asleep." Darien removed his jacket and placed it over Serena's chilly body. Then he gently laid her head on a towel. He moved to the opposite wall and laid down to try and get some sleep.

"Oh Darien." Serena had heard everything he had just said. 'He cares.' She thought. After about 30 minutes, to make sure he was asleep, she moved over to him. She snuck herself under one of his arms and draped the jacket over the two of them. Serena slept soundly against the person she knew would be one of her new best friends that would never let her get hurt.

~*~ It was a short chapter so I am deciding to put both of these on one. Hope that's ok with you. This is the last chapter for this story. LOL Don't you hate that! Don't worry there will be a sequel but it's very short. It's only 5 pages on paper. I will type it up ASAP and I will get it up-loaded. Hope you like. Enjoy! ~*~

Chapter 7- After the Party

"Night Andrew." Lizzy kissed her brother good night. 

"Night Sis." Lizzy ran up stairs to her room. Andrew began to pick up the mess from the party.

"Andrew come see this, quick!" Lizzy whispered with a wide grin on her face. "What is it sis?" He followed her to their joined bathroom. There, on the floor, were Serena and Darien. Sound asleep under Darien's jacket. "Serena always gets the guy!" Lizzy pouted.   
"You still got me sis."

"I meant a good guy." Andrew playfully pushed his sister.

"Go to bed. I'll get these two in the guestroom."

"They get to sleep together too!"

"Lizzy, nothing will happen now go to bed."

"Whatever you say Andy. He's your friend." Andrew walked over to the two and shook his friend. 

"Darien? Wake up."

"Andy? Is that..." Darien looked at the angel in his arms. "Ok I know what this looks like but nothing happened I swear it." Andrew laughed lightly. "I know. You're not the type. I want to know how all this came to be though."

"My ex locked us in; long story."

"Ok. Would you rather a bed to sleep on?" Darien looked down at his princess. He didn't want to move. "She can go with you. I won't tell but if you try anything and I find out its your head."

"Thanks Andrew" Darien stood up He scooped her up into his arms.

"No! Tuxedo Mask! Byral! No!" She mumbled. Darien laid her on the bed and covered her up, kissing her forehead. "Sleep well princess. No more nightmares." Darien climbed in beside her and fell asleep.

~*~ Hoped you liked my ending. (Evil laugh!) I will soon post the sequel. Like I said it's not long. I will also be posting another story called "The Baby-Sister". You'll like this one and all I have to do is type it it's already written. Well until the C-you latter!! ~*~


	7. In The Morning

~*~ Hello all! I'm sure you have been waiting for this chapter so here you go. It's not very long so don't kill me. And by the way, I love Darien Mamoru Chiba! Ok I know I'm like crazy but hey is he or is he not really hot?! ~*~

Sequel -In the Morning

'It wasn't a dream.' Darien looked down at the sleeping Serena in his arms. 'I hope this don't look bad' Darien got up and went down stairs. Andrew and Lizzy were at the table eating breakfast. Andrews mother was at the stove. 

"Well morning Dare. How did you sleep?" Lizzy giggled.

"Andrew don't mess this up."

"Darien I'm a bit ashamed. I never thought of you as the type to take advantage of a young girl like that." Mrs. Furtatta shook her head as she handed him a plate and coffee.

"Now mom, you know darn well that Darien couldn't take advantage of me." Serena pranced into the kitchen giving her 'mom' a kiss.

"Serena! I didn't know it was you up stairs!" 

"Serena!" Mr. Furtatta came in the room. "Things just got personal. Serena is just like a daughter to me and if you even tried anything..."

"Daddy it's ok. Nothing happened. I don't know how I ended up in a bed instead of the bathroom floor but I'm fine."

"Bathroom floor?"

"Ok this is what happened." Serena began the story of what happened last night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But I remember falling asleep on the floor?" Serena said. Darien blushed. "Darien picked you up and brought you." Andrew explained.

"Who found us?"

"I did! You lucky girl!" Lizzy pouted.

"What do you mean lucky? I was locked in a bathroom for my first party!"

"You got to sleep with Darien! Do you know how many girls are going to hate you and envy you at the same time!"

"Elizabeth Morgan Furtatta!" Both her mother and father said. 

"What?"

Serena looked at Darien and mouthed a 'thank you'. Darien looked puzzled. Serena ate the rest of her food, ran up stairs, and changed. (She had brought her over night bag.) She ran back down stairs just as Darien was finishing his coffee. "Andrew make sure no one goes out to the back yard ok."

"Sure thing Sere."

"Thanks." Serena ran over to Darien. "Can I talk to you out side?" He nodded and the headed to the back yard. They walked over to the old tire swing. Serena hopped on and Darien gave her a light push. All was silent till Darien spoke up. "Thank you for what?"

"For not leaving me alone."

"So you don't mind that we..."

"Nothing happened right?"

"Right but..."

"So I was there to keep you warm and you were there to keep me warm." She smiled at him. "Besides when I sleep alone I usually have really bad nightmares." Darien remember he had heard her mumble something in her sleep.

"I heard you say something about Tuxedo Mask and Byral? What was that about?"

"I wish I could tell you but I can't." She looked down at her feet.

"Why can't you?" He asked picking her head up.

"It's supposed to be a secret ."

"No ones hurting are they?"

"No nothing like that."

"What is it then? I can keep a secret. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I'm not just plain Serena. I'm... Sailor Moon. You can't tell! Swear it!"

"Serena you..."

"Darien please don't tell anyone. Please!"

"I can't believe it."

"Oh god Ray is going to fry me!" She got off the swing and started to walk to the house.

"Wait!" He grabbed her wrist. "I know your looking for the princess."

"The only way you could know that was if you were part of the Nega Verse! Oh god this isn't happening. You can't be part of the Nega Verse!" Serena struggled to free her wrist.

"No I'm not part of the Nega Verse. I'm Tuxedo Mask." Serena slowly looked up.

"You're... How?"

"Yes I am Serena. I'm also Prince Endymion and you are Princess Serenity."

"How do you know?"

"You told me in my dreams." He bent down and gently kissed her lips. "I love you Serenity."

"I love you Endymion." She then brought her lips back to his.

THE END

~*~Ok. Crappy ending I know. So sue me! My next one will be a little better. LOL. Please don't stop reading my stories please!!!! I'll make them better I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die! Also it may be a while for the next story. I have the flue and I'm like sick as hell so until I'm better no stories. Sorry! I hope I get better soon. ~*~


End file.
